thecrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Draven
In The Crow, '''Eric Draven' was a former rock guitar player in the band Hangman's Joke, who had a hit with the song "It Can't Rain All the Time". He was engaged to Shelly Webster, their wedding due to be on Halloween. But on Devil's Night before Halloween, a gang led by T-Bird attacks Shelley in their home and rapes her. When Eric walks in, Tin Tin throws a knife into his spine paralysing him. He could only watch them rape Shelly before being thrown out the window. A year later, the Crow brings his soul back from the dead to avenge Shelly's and his deaths on the T-Bird's gang. Eric emerges from his grave on a stormy night, stumbling his way back home to his ruined apartment. There he has flashbacks of Shelley and discovers that any wound he takes heals instantaneously. With that, he paints his face and sets out to kill the thugs who killed Shelley. Eric was played by Brandon Lee in the first film and by Mark Dacascos in the TV series. His made his original appearance in the comic book by James O'Barr. The Crow People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right. First film Eric Draven, lead guitarist of the rock band Hangman's Noose, is to be married to Shelly Webster on Halloween. On October 29th, Devils Night, Eric comes come to his loft he lives in with Shelly to see four men raping and killing Shelly. One of the men, Tin-Tin, throws a knife into Eric's chest and it brings him to the floor. Tin-Tin and another man, Skank, pick Eric up and bring him to the other men, T-Bird and Funboy. T-Bird, the leader, and Funboy fire bullets into Eric and throw him out the loft window sending him to his death. A year later on Devil's Night, Eric emerges from his grave to meet the Crow. The Crow leads him to a pair of boots to wear in the rain as he walks back to his loft. When he arrives he finds the home empty and destroyed. Eric sees his cat Gabriel and touches him (when Eric touches someone or something he will relive memories). Eric sees Gabriel bite Skank. Eric starts reliving all the pain over again and seeing what happened. He sees T-Bird and his gang break in and harass Shelly and grab her. He sees them breaking his belongings and ripping her clothes off. He feels the pain of the knife and the bullets all over again and being throw out the window. Then Eric jumps out the window but catches himself, cutting deep cuts in his hands. Eric looks at his hands as they heal almost instantly. The Crow: Stairway to Heaven The Crow remake In The Crow remake Eric Draven was a former rock guitar player in the band Hangman's Joke, who had a hit with the song "It Can't Rain All the Time". He was engaged to Shelly Webster, their wedding due to be on Halloween. But on the Devil's Night before Halloween, a gang led by T-Bird attacks Shelley in their home and rapes her. When Eric walks in, Tin Tin throws a knife into his spine paralysing him. He could only watch them rape Shelley before being thrown out the window. A year later, the Crow brings his soul back from the dead to avenge Shelly's and his deaths on the T-Bird's gang. Eric emerges from his grave on a stormy night, stumbling his way back home to his ruined apartment. There he has flashbacks of Shelley and discovers that any wound he takes heals instantaneously. With that, he paints his face and sets out to kill the thugs who killed Shelley. Eric was played by Brandon Lee in the first film and by Mark Dacascos in the TV series. His made his original appearance in the comic book by James O'Barr. Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Characters form The Crow Category:Characters form The Crow (film) Category:Characters form The Crow: Stairway to Heaven